North Wind University
by queenpalm
Summary: (AU, humanized) Follow the adventures of Classified, Eva Snow, Short Fuse, and Corporal Polar as they attempt to survive 4 years of college at North Wind University. I won't even begin to mention the annoying neighbors, deadlines, and possibly a villain threat endangering the school. (Update every week or so)
1. Chapter 1

**North Wind, humanized. This is going to be a fun journey, just read it and see! Remember, I don't own the North Wind, or the Penguins of Madagascar, for that matter.  
>Happy reading!<strong>

* * *

><p>The little silver car pulled into the parking lot, it's bright paint shining in the sunlight. It wasn't much of a struggle to find a parking space, it was a large lot, with few cars in it. Once the silver car had found a space and parked, the driver emerged. It was a teenager, around 17, with his short, neat brown hair piled on top of his head. It went along perfectly with his silver tuxedo, which crinkled a bit when he leaned back into the car to grab his bag, a neat, white backpack that seemed to be stuffed to the brim.<p>

The teenager pulled the backpack onto his back in a huff. He looked towards the tall brick building station next to the parking lot, and hopped onto the sidewalk and began walking towards it. His backpack bobbed behind him, and he pulled a list out of his pocket and began reading it.

"Back entrance," he mumbled, in his British accent. "Elevator. Hold down floor 5 for exactly 2.5 seconds. Stop at negative 4."

The boy clutched onto the paper as he approached the entrance. But, like it said on the paper, the back entrance. He pushed open the glass door and walked inside.

The building seemed pretty normal, a sort of office building. After looking around for a moment, the teen looked back at the paper and then hurried to the nearest elevator. He pressed the 'up' button, and tapped his foot and looked at his watch, as the numbers went down. Floor six, to floor five, to floor four, three, two-

_Ding!_

The boy stepped aside as two giggling 8 year olds ran from the elevator. Then he proceeded to go inside, and closed the door. He looked down at the elevator buttons, and pressed floor 5. He counted.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three."

He let go of the button and shoved the list in his pocket. The elevator began to descend, despite already being on what was suppose to be the bottom floor. The boy straightened his silver tie and brushed of the rest of his tuxedo, then looked up attentively at what the elevator indicated the floor number.

"Negative 4," he read, then jabbed the open button on the elevator, a bit too quickly. He pulled his hand back and shook it around, trying to ignore the slight pain of stubbing his finger. The Elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing a whole new world.

This new world was full of shades of blue, white, and silver. The teen's face filled with wonder and awe as he stepped out, clutching his backpack straps. There were people running around everywhere, shouting orders. Just about everyone wore an earpiece, and were also shouting into them. The boy began to walk around, narrowly avoiding some collisions with some people, and pulled out his list again. He took a look at it and compared it to the place he was at. Then he headed towards one of the branching hallways, marked _Agents_.

Several minutes later, he approached a door marked with the name _Professor Puffin_. He straightened his tie again and smoothed out his shirt. The boy took a deep breath and walked into the room.

It was quite a neat and tidy room, quite small. In it was crammed a big wooden desk on one side, where a tall skinny man sat. The boy deemed this to be Professor Puffin.

"Hello, Professor," he said, extending his arm to the man.

The man frowned and pointed behind the boy. "Sit." he commanded.

The boy turned around and sat down in a seat that was on the other side if the room. There were also four other chairs, two of them already occupied, by a teenaged girl and another teenaged boy.

The boy sat down next to the girl, setting down his large backpack in front of him. He gave a short lived smile to her, and she gave one back, half hidden by her long and very blonde hair that fell over her face. Then she turned away to look at the boy on the other side of her.

The Professor stood up from his seat. "We will start now, assuming that the time has been given for the others to arrive. We will assume that they are not coming."

Just then, the door burst open again, causing the girl to gasp in a short fright. In the door frantically walked another boy, who hastily slammed the door behind him. He set down his own bag right next to the boy's and plopped down, looking attentive at the Professor.

"What was that?" the Professor asked, flabbergasted.

"A real entrance!" the other boy laughed in his funnily high voice.

"Quiet, boy. Let him talk." the Professor stated.

"Sorry, I held down the button for too long," the new boy explained, looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

"There is no excuse for that, if you didn't think you would be able to do that, you should have tried to come earlier." the Professor said. "You are Corporal Polar, I presume."

"Yes," the new boy said, nodding.

"What kind if name is 'Corporal'?" the other boy, with the high pitched voice asked.

"I might ask you the same thing," the Professor said, picking up some files from off of his desk. "What kind of name is 'Short Fuse'?"

"What kind of name? It's _my _name!" the boy answered.

"Good then, good. And you, girl, must be Eva Snow?"

The girl nodded attentively. "Yes, zir." she said in a Russian accent."

"And the boy must be-" the Professor stopped, looking at the feet he had in his hands. "They must have made a mistake on yours. It says your name is-"

"Classified?" the remaining boy with the tuxedo answered.

"Yes."

"That's my name. My friends call me Classy," the boy said calmly. Then he added under his breath "_If I had friends..._"

"What was that?" the Professor snapped.

"I said, uh, my wonderful friends!" Classified answered, causing Eva to giggle a little.

"Good, good, then. Now down to business." the Professor said. He put down the folders. "As you know, you have come here today on the authority of the North Wind secret agency. There will be no talk of what is to happen here to others outside of the agency. Please do the oath."

The teenagers sighed or rolled their eyes, and repeated the age-old signal and oath. "No one breaks the wind," they droningly recited, using two fingers in a salute on their foreheads.

"Good, good," the Professor mumbled. "Today we gather to assign you to your strike team. The people you see here in the room with you today are to be your future strike team, unless there have been sudden changes. Though, of course, that would be very unlikely. Our agency has spent many hours of work to assure all of you that you are with the right people and will be able to get the job done."

The Professor had begun to pace around the room, still speaking his speech to the children.

"Here today you have met your future strike team. At our college you will share a dormitory, and-"

"With a girl?!" Short Fuse interrupted.

The Professor looked over at the short boy in a glare. "And you will get your own car to share, complimentary from the agency. But it is only to be used for school purposes, such as meeting up with other students, getting around campus if you must, or any projects you get assigned to. We expect the car to be returned in perfect condition again at the end of the year, and we might reward you with a bigger and better one."

Well, Classified was hooked. He smiled widely in delight.

"After this," the Professor continued, "One of our agents will bring you in one of our VTOLs to the college. I expect you all with perfect behavior, not that any less is expected from regular agents if the North Wind. But first one if our agents will take you on a tour of the agency that we have here and show you choices of parts in a strike team. There are several that fit all of your strengths, and that is what will make you a great team. Now up children, let's go."

The teens all stood up, grabbing their bags. Classified noticed that Eva had a white shoulder bag, and that Short also had a backpack. The Professor showed them out the door.

"Your tour guide will arrive shortly. Do not stand in the halls in such a way that you are blocking other people's way," the Professor said, then closed the door, leaving the teens out in the hallway.

They stood there for several seconds, looking at each other, before Short proceeded to say; "Well that was interesting!"

Everyone else nodded. Corporal followed, "So we're a strike team now?"

"I guess," Classified said.

"Now what?" Short asked.

"Well, the Professor said that they were sending someone to show us around," Eva said. "And that they should be here any moment."

The group was silent for several more seconds.

"I don't think he's coming!" Short said.

"I think that's her!" Classified said, looking over at the other end if the hallway. Approaching was a short woman. She wore a long silver skirt, and her very blonde hair was in a bun. Her high heel shoes clicked as she walked over to the group.

"Hello, I am Madam Blue," she announced in her French accent. "Today I will give you a tour of this facility, and show you some career options. Then I will fly you to the college. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Good!" Madam Blue said. "Let's go!"

For the next hour or so, they walked around, Madam Blue showing them many things. They saw offices, strike teams, hangouts, some awesome technology, and many other things secured by the North Wind. She showed them the choices for job opportunities in a strike team. Some of them included: Medical Expert, Mapper and Coordinator, Explosives Expert, Leader and Commander, Technology and Inventor, Intelligence and Analysis, Secretary, and Muscles, just to name a few.

Nearing the end of the tour, the teens began to talk a lot, trying to get to know one another. Classified learned, for one thing, that Short liked to go by his full name, Short Fuse. He also learned about their backgrounds, Eva's parents were scientists, Corporals parent were military leaders and instructors, Short Fuse's parents were already working at the North Wind. And Classified told everyone just about how normal he was, his father was the mayor of the small town they lived in, and his mother was a simple schoolteacher. Madam Blue listened along, talking very nicely and friendly. She asked them how they had learned about the North Wind.

Short Fuse's answer was easy, because his parents knew. Eva's parent would regularly work alongside some agents. Classified's father had them on speed-dial in case anything went wrong. And Corporal once had to be saved by North Wind agents, who had evacuated him off a premise before an explosion. Madam Blue kept muttering "Crazy, crazy." She also said that if so many people knew about it, the North Wind wouldn't be a secret anymore.

The tour ended at the plane hangar, where a VTOL (Vertical Takeoff and Landing vehicle, as Madam Blue explained it) was ready to go. They all went inside it, and Madam Blue put in her earpiece and began pushing levers and buttons, then sat down in the driver's seat. The plane jumped several feet up off the ground, causing the teens to jump in fright.

"Just sit down," Madam Blue said. The teens all sat down at the seats behind. "We will later be transferring your cars and luggage to the college. Now everybody, hold on!"

Madam Blue pulled the 'accelerate' lever, and the plane burst forward and out of the building. It appeared up from in the middle of a field, and then began flying again.

"We will be there in five minutes," Madam Blue said. The VTOL was going at a smoother pace now, and the teens could relax and talk more to each other. They talked more about their interests, and we're starting to get to know each other.

"Here!" Madam Blue screeched, as the plane pulled into another hangar. They landed next to a plane that had a sign on it. _Warning Student Drivers_.

Several minutes later, Madam Blue had led them all by the dormitories. They walked into the one labeled _Agents in Training_. There was a lobby, sort of a common room, where there were some other college students around. Madam Blue led them up the stairs and to their room. Surprisingly, their room was more than one room. Actually, as Madam Blue explained, the building was split up for three strike teams, each team getting their own mini kitchen/work area, three bedrooms, and a bathroom. It was clear Eva was very thankful that she was going to get her own room, but the boys seemed very nervous about how they were going to choose rooms.

Madam Blue left them in their kitchen, and walked out.

"If you need anything, just call me. When I'm not doing missions, I'll be happy to help you with things!" she said, then left.

The teens first went to check out thief rooms. The smallest one, with a bunk bed stuffed into one side and a desk and a dresser on the other, Eva called. She set down her bag in it. The next room, slightly larger, had another bunk bed, and a window ands dresser and a desk. Both Corporal and Short Fuse wanted it, so they fought over it with a game of 'rock paper scissors'. Corporal won, and the boy set down his own bag in the too. The last room, the largest, had two beds in it, next up each with room in between, a desk, two dressers, and a window. Short Fuse and Classified set down their stuff in there, then they walked out into the kitchen, where the rest of the people were.

"Let's set some ground rules first," Eva announced. "I won't go into your rooms if you don't go into mine."

"No parties or friends over without everyone's permission," Classified said.

"We can and will help each other with school work," Short Fuse stated.

"Midnight snacks allowed!" Corporal remarked.

"Good," Classified said. "I think we're all on the same page."

Everyone nodded.

"Operation: College," Classified said, slamming his hand down on the table. "Initiate."

* * *

><p><strong>So, the North Wind is in college. Now what? Well, each chapter will be filled with fun shenanigans involving them and their dorm mates. I probably won't be able to update it very often, probably every week or so. After a few chapters, (I'll tell you when) I will begin taking suggestions for things that will happen to them. Please review, thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! It includes some familiar faces...  
>But I don't own any of them, the North Wind or... well, you'll see!<strong>

* * *

><p>After checking out their dorms, the new young strike team went off with the other teams in the building on a tour around the campus.<p>

Eva Snow was amazed at all the things there were. There was a large gym building, many outdoor fields, a large cafeteria, buildings for teaching lessons in, and a library and laboratory that she was itching to get inside and check out.

Classified was trying paying attention to the many buildings they passed, but his sight was blocked by the strike team that was in front of them. And he, of course, had to be behind the tall guy. Nevertheless, he found a way to enjoy himself, striking up some conversation with Short Fuse, and soon learned that they shared some of the same interests, like video games. Short Fuse also said that he had brought several video games and his gaming system, that he would be able plug into the TV in the common room in their dorm.

Corporal Polar looked around at the sights with them. He wasn't much of a talker, and instead decided to munch on a bag of his favorite snack, _Cheezy Dibbles_. He loved the sight of the gym and all the other things with it. He was extremely excited about the swimming pool, as he was a great swimmer, but never really had a place to swim. But also on the large teenager's mind is what place he would fit on the team. He wouldn't mind being navigation, he could read a map pretty good. Or maybe the muscle, it would be hard for anyone not to notice the black-haired teen's large muscles.

Nearing the end of the tour, Eva attempted to strike up conversation with the team in front of them, and partly tried to urge her team to do so also.

"Hello," she said, to the boy in front of her. He turned around to look at her, his blue eyes shining.

"Hi!" he piped in an adorable British accent.

"So, you are vun of the other strike team in our dorm?" she asked, as they walked along. The boy slowed down his pace, splitting from the rest of his team to walk alongside the blonde girl.

"I guess," he answered. "I'm Private, what's your name?" the boy extended his arm in greeting.

"I'm Eva," she said, smiling, then shaking his hand.

Private sighed. "I don't understand why my parents had to give me such a weird name. I mean, they worked for the North Wind and all, but-"

"Eh, it is fine, I get it. One if the guys in our team is literally named 'Classified'."

"Really?"

"I know, right!"

"Did I hear my name?" Classifued interrupted the conversation, looking next to him at Eva and Private.

"Oh, yes, I forgot you vere right next to me," Eva said in a laugh.

"I'm Private, are you Classified?" Private asked.

"Yup," Classified answered. "My parents are wierd like that."

"I think mine were too, probably," Private said, almost silently.

"Vere?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, they were in the North Wind, then something happened. I was raised by my uncle from then on," Private said.

"Oh, gosh, really?" Eva asked, a bit alarmed.

Private shrugged. "I guess."

Short Fuse nudged Classified. "We're back at the dorm," he said.

"Hey, look! Our luggage is here!" one of the boys in Private's strike team called out, pointing to the people by the dorm unloading luggage.

"Bye! See you around!" Private said, as he ran over with the rest of his strike team, who was over by the luggage.

Eva waved, and Classified gave her a quick look. "Odd bunch," he commented.

"It's the North Wind, vat else vould it be?" Eva said.

"YOUR LUGGAGE WILL BE DELIVERED TO YOUR ROOMS!" a voice screeched from by the luggage pile. Private's strike team backed up, as one of the angry women unloading the luggage yelled. Then they ran swiftly back into the dorm.

Classified smiled with a shrug as their team went inside the dorm. They raced up the stairs to their section of the dorms, and entered.

Turns out their luggage had already been delivered, as it all sat piled up in the tiny kitchen. The teens went over to the pile, and they began to separate their luggage from the rest.

"Mine's got a North Wind symbol on it!" Short Fuse exclaimed, as they dug through the pile. Corporal tossed our, right on cue, a bag with the North Wind symbol in it. Short Fuse grabbed it and rushed it to his room, passing Classified, who was empty-handed and had just brought some of his luggage into their room. Classified continued back over to the luggage pile, which was getting smaller, and gabbed several more bags that belonged to him. He cursed under his breath when he couldn't get one of his bags that was near the bottom of the pile. He pulled at the handle to the bag, and Corporal came over to help him. The bag popped out of the pile, and behind it came another bag out if the pile. It flew up and landed on its side, but not before spilling its contents all over the floor. It appeared that the two bags they had pulled out had somehow attached to each other, probably by the closing zippers. But the zipper on the other bag had been opened, somehow.

"Who's bag was that?!" Classified asked loudly.

Eva rushed into the room, and her face flushed bright red, looking at the clothes strewn around. She emedietly rushed to pick them up, grabbing a pink bra that had been strewn on the floor next to her.

Short Fuse walked in again, and looked around. He was going to ask what had happened and who's clothes they were, until he saw Eva running around and picking them up. He tried to cover a laugh, seeing what Eva's wardrobe consisted of. Then he continued to pick up another North Wind logo bag from the now very tiny pile.

Once Eva gathered all her things, she stuffed them into her bag and glared at the other boys, who were all sort of on the verge of laughing.

"Never speak of that again!" she shouted, walking into her room, face still bright red with embarrassment. Once she walked into her room, the boys exploded with laughter.

"I can hear you!" the annoyed girl shouted from her room, causing them to cease their laughing.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, after everything had been put away, the teens went off to do their own thing. Eva and Corporal had decided to go and try to meet the other teams in their dorms. Classified and Short Fuse were doing something else, and from what they had heard, something about video games. Either way, it didn't seem to include them, so they went on their way.<p>

"There should be three other strike teams that ve share the building vith," Eva announced, and they walked down the short hall. Corporal nodded as they stopped at another door at the end if the hall.

"Not much ov a talker?" Eva asked Corporal, as she knocked on the door. The large teen shrugged.

Several seconds later, the door was opened by a tall black-haired teen, Eva noticed that it was the same one who had been in front of Classified during the tour.

"Um, I, um, hello?" the boy said, his face turning pink in embarrassment.

Eva seemed a bit flustered too. She just sort of looked at the boy. He was, by her terms, cute. Boyfriend-able cute.

"Um, we wanted to meet you?" Corporal broke the awkward silence. And, I say, it was a really awkward silence, the one that you would rather slip away from and then hit yourself in the face repeatedly with a book. You know that feeling, no other word to describe it. Awkward.

"Oh, yes, come in?" the boy said, opening the door wider and slipping off to the side.

"Skipper, we have guests!" he shouted into the room, that Eva noticed, was much like their dorm and was the kitchen.

"Guests?!" a reply came, muffled, and seemingly coming from another room.

"Another strike team from the dorm!" the boy shouted back.

There was a pause. "Do I have to?" the voice whined.

"Yes."

"Fine."

Out from a room walked another boy, shorter, and carrying a large case of snacks under his arms.

"Where's Rico, by the way?" the new boy asked. "I found some of the snacks he snuck into my bag."

"I don't know, he left with Private." the tall boy answered.

"Hi?" Corporal said, confused a bit.

"Oh, hello! You must be the strike team from next to ours, I'm Skipper," the boy answered.

"Hello, I'm Eva," Eva said, after Corporal nudged her, not wanting to talk. "And this is Corporal. And yes."

"Okay, and this guy is Kowalski," Skipper said, motioning to the tall boy who had opened the door. "You can come in. Beware the mess." Then he motioned to the mess if clothes on the floor, along with some random bags strewn around.

"No thanks," Coporal began to say.

"We just wanted to meet you, and say hi," Eva finished, also sort of disgusted by the mess. "Hopefully we will meet again," she looked at Kowalski before she left, sort of signaling the past sentance for him. The door closed and Eva gave another large smile.

"See more?" Corporal asked.

"Yeah, let's go meet the other strike team," Eva said, and then they ran down the stairs.

Down the hall, opposite to the common room, there was the section that the other strike team would be residing in. Eva silently prayed that there would be a girl in it.

They knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. There was a racket behind the door, and then it opened.

"Hello, we're-" Eva began, but suddenly a large amount of glitter was thrown in her face. She stood surprised for several seconds, spitting some of it out that got in her mouth. Corporal covered his mouth in a laugh, and looked at the thrower.

"Glitter!" a boy exclaimed, who was standing there. He held a large canister full of the glitter, his light brown hair also full of it.

Suddenly another person came into the picture, a black-haired boy. "Mort, what are you doing?"

"Glitter!" the boy exclaimed, and threw glitter in his face also. He attempted to get it off, then looked at the people outside the door, Eva's face still covered in the glitter.

"Sorry about that," the boy muttered. "Why don't you come in?" Then he turned to the smaller boy. "No more glitter."

"Aw!" the smaller boy whined.

"Hello, I'm Eva and this is Corporal," Eva said, as they stepped into the room (also a kitchen).

"I'm Maurice," the boy said, "And this is Mort," he motioned to the boy with the glitter. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, ve just vanted to meet some of our dorm-mates," Eva said.

"You're welcome here anytime. Well, if we're here and it's not locked."

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, keep an eye out for our other teammates. There's Clover and Julien. Be careful of Julien, he was rich and expects everything to be done for him."

"Interesting," Corporal commented.

"Well, see you around!" Eva said cheerfully, and they walked out and back to thief rooms, but not without noticing some loud noises coming from the common room. They shrugged it off and went back to those kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still debating on who the villain should be. Question for the readers, should it be:<strong>

**A. Doctor Blowhole, an evil super villain trying to flood the world.  
>-or-<br>B. The Red Squirrel, some guy who is trying to buy the school and transform it into an acorn farm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is about what Classified and Short Fuse were doing while Eva and Corporal went around meeting everyone. And... We get to meet someone else!**

* * *

><p>Back in their dorm room, Short Fuse and Classified were putting away their things. It was quite a scandal, as they had to share a room. First of all, where they going to decorate the walls with all of Classified's calendars and lists and other neat and organized things of his? Or where they going to fill it with all the posters Short Fuse had collected from his favorite action movies?<p>

Classified flipped his newly-hung calendar to the month of August. Short Fuse glanced over from hanging up a movie poster, with the words on it '_What doesn't kill me obviously hasn't tried hard enough_'.

"How many calendars are you going to hang up?!" Short Fuse exclaimed. He stuck the last part of the poster on the wall and jumped off his bed. (he was standing on it to hang up the poster because of his, well, shortness)

"My calendars?" Classified asked, as he took out a pen from one of his bags nearby.

"Yes! You have, like, fifty of them up!"

"There are eleven."

"Why in the world do you need that many calendars?!"

Classified stopped writing on the calendar he had just flipped open. He took a deep breath and turned to his roommate. "That one is for family events," he said motioning to the one next to his bed. "Those are for school schedules and for homework and projects." He motioned to the ones by the desk. "That one is for money-spending. That one's for friend events." He motioned to the calendars by his bed. "Dream recording. Calorie counting. Daily planner." He counted three more. "Outfit design. Countdown until summer. And the weather."

Short Fuse paused for a moment, trying to wrap his head around it. "You keep a calendar to record the weather?" he exclaimed, and Classified nodded.

"Next thing I know, you're gonna have one for the phases of the moon!" the blond boy exclaimed.

Classified gave a mischievous smile and pulled a small calendar out of his bag. "Right here."

Short Fuse gave a small groan.

Suddenly Eva popped her head in the room. "How are you guys getting along?" she asked.

"Good," Classified said, pulling some tape off a roll to use on his calendar.

"He's got twelve calendars!" Short Fuse huffed. "_Twelve_!"

"It never hurts to be prepared," Eva said cheerfully.

"You _have _to take his side!" Short Fuse exclaimed.

"Vat other side am I going to take?"

* * *

><p>Not too long later, they had finally finished unpacking. Well, at least the stuff they thought it was necessary to unpack. Short Fuse had left the majority of his stuff in his bags, saying that he would dig it out when he needed it. Classified, on the other hand, had taken out and neatly put away most of his things. In the addition to his collection were two more calendars, for '<em>Exercise and milestones<em>'.

Short Fuse had fished out of his bags his gaming system. It now resided on the table in the tiny kitchen, where Classified waited for Short Fuse to come back with the games for it.

The brown haired boy glanced over at the shiny white system. It didn't look like anything he had ever seen, with complicated controls and several different remotes for it, all looking different. It was definitely not a kind that he had seen before.

Eva walked into the kitchen, her arms full with a hair dryer, straightener, curler, and various cases of makeup. "Sorry, I need to bring this to the bathroom," she muttered. That was true, and it would definitely become annoying in the future, considering you had to walk through the kitchen to get through the bathroom.

"All of that?" Classified asked.

"No, there's a bit more," Eva said, struggling to open the bathroom door. "By the way, that system goes great with your tuxedo."

Classified looked down to see that indeed his silver tuxedo almost exactly matched the color of the gaming system. "Huh, what a coincidence," he muttered.

Eva managed to get the door open, which was quite the struggle considering how much stuff she had in her hands. She went in and Classified heard her dump her things by the sink. Then he heard some of the cabinets in the bathroom open, and it seemed Eva was shoving her stuff into them.

Short Fuse finally walked into the kitchen, holding several games in his hands. "I got them, let's go!"

Classified picked up the gaming system and tried to balance all the controllers in his arms. "What system is this?" he asked.

"The North Wind gaming system," Short Fuse answered, and they went out the door.

"They have a gaming system?" he asked.

"Well, not really. It's a special one, sort of a combination of all the gaming systems," Short Fuse explained as they walked down the stairs towards the common room. "It can be played with any remote, and can play any game."

"Whoa, really?" Classified exclaimed in amazement.

"Any game, any controller! And a bit upgraded too. I'll show you in a bit."

They strided into the common room. It was a large room, near the entrance of the dorm. There was a girl already in it, sitting at one of the couches. She had her laptop with her, and angrily glared at the screen.

"Stupid WiFi!" she shouted, and did a face-palm into her computer, making her orange hair fall everywhere.

The two boys cautiously walked in. "Um, hello?" Classified asked.

The girl looked up and quickly shut her laptop. "Hello, what are you doing here?" she said, trying to sound friendly, but not really doing a good job at it.

"We were just going to instal our gaming system into the TV," Classified said, motioning to the large TV on the other side of the room.

"It's _my_ system!" Short Fuse exclaimed. "Let me go instal it!"

They ended up putting the games and remotes on the floor. Short Fuse insisted that he had to put it in by himself, so Classified left him to it. There was an awkward silence as Short Fuse attempted to figure it out, and Classified sat in silence on a couch across from the girl with the laptop. She had opened it back up and was holding it up, attempting to get WiFi again. It obviously wasn't working, and she swore a few times in doing it, while Classified sat awkwardly on the couch, humming a tune.

Finally the girl seemed that she had given up. She sighed heavily and rested her head against the back of the couch. She looked over at Classified.  
>"Do you know the WiFi password?" she asked him.<p>

"I think it was in the brochure they gave us," Classified said. "I have mine, if you want to see it." He pulled out a brochure out of his back pocket and set it down on the coffee table between the two couches.

The girl snatched it up in a hurry, quickly typing something into her computer. She looked over the top of the laptop at Classified.

"Um, thanks?" she said.

"Not much of problem," he answered. Then he added under his breath "_Could stand to be a bit nicer about it…_"

"What was that?!" the girl exclaimed in sudden anger.

"Nothing, I, um, your…" Classified tried to come up with something. "You're nice?"

"Okay," the girl said, calming down.

"Um," Classified muttered, folding his hands on his lap. "What's your name?"

"I'm Clover," the girl said, not looking up from her laptop.

"Nice to meet you Clover, I'm Classified."

"Classified?" Clover asked, looked up from the thing she was doing.

"That's my name," Classified said.

Clover slowly nodded her head. "Okay." she turned back to her computer.

"Classified, I got it!" Short Fuse shouted from the TV. "Grab a game and a remote!"

"Which one?" Classified asked.

"Any one!" Short Fuse shouted back. Classified grabbed the game _Soldiers in Antarctica _and a remote and quickly went over to the TV, where Short Fuse had it on a default gaming system page. The short boy grabbed the remote and pressed several buttons.

Suddenly, from the system, shot out a bright blue light that fading just as quickly as it came. Short Fuse pressed a few more buttons eagerly, and Classified covered his eyes in shock of the bright light.

"Boom!" Short Fuse exclaimed. The system gave a short sound opening sound and a compartment in it opened to reveal two sets of glasses. But not just any glasses, they were more like large goggles.

Short Fuse picked them up and shoved Classified. "Put them on," he said, handing the glasses to the brown haired boy.

Classified cautiously took them and put them on. Suddenly, his whole point of view changed. He looked around quickly and confused. Surrounding him was the same screen that had been in the TV seconds ago.

"Don't worry, that's normal," a voice behind him said. Classified turned around to add Short Fuse in the reality with him.

"What's- what is this?" he asked.

"It's the gaming system! Haven't you heard of the North Wind's technology?" Short Fuse answered.

"Yes, but I never thought it would be used for purposes like these!"

"It's a simulation, with the glasses you can see the virtually reality. In real life, nothing is really happening to us. We're just standing in from if the TV talking."

"What happens if I move my arm? Will it move in real life?"

"No."

"How's that possible?"

"Who knows, we'll probably learn at some point."

Classified continued to be amazed, but Short Fuse began to run away.

"Where are you going?" Classified shouted.

"Did you put the game in?" Short Fuse asked.

"No."

Suddenly Short Fuse disappeared. Classified looked around in fright. "Short Fuse?!" he shouted.

Suddenly he was back to reality, staring at only the TV screen, where he had been moments ago.

"Take the glasses off," Short Fuse said, who was putting the game in. Classified looked down at the glasses that had fallen off his head and now hung around his neck.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Why don't we try to play a real game with it!" Short Fuse followed. "I put it in, try the glasses back on."

Classified did as instructed and put his glasses back on. Several minutes later, they were playing the game. Except they actually were the characters, playing the games.

* * *

><p>Clover looked over her computer to the two shouting boys by the TV. She gave them an odd look, but her eyes eventually led back to the computer screen, and she continued to do her thing. She would have to ask what they were doing later.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So it's a shorter chapter. Sorry for the late update, I didn't have much motivation to write it this week.<br>Also, Doctor Blowhole will be the villain, to be introduced in later chapters.  
>And the story is now open to any suggestions for any scenes or gags! Just PM me if you have any ideas! (I'll be sure to credit you)<br>Thank you, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 (extra short)

**So let's take a short break from the North Wind...**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's open?" the blond haired boy asked his new roomate.<p>

His roommate quickly nodded, his blue hair shining, clearly from the amount of gel he had put in it. Then he proceed to grab him and pull him quickly towards the seemingly deserted building.

"It just doesn't look like anyone is there," the blond boy protested.

But the other boy didn't seem to care, and rushed them through the large glass doors of the building They entered, going too quickly to notice the wall almost directly behind the glass doors.

"Are you okay, Rico?!" the blond boy shouted. He had managed not to run into the wall, but the other boy hadn't been so lucky.

The blue haired boy, Rico, pushed himself off the wall and clumsily walked over to the other boy. He clutched one side of his face like it hurt.

"Are you okay?" the blond boy repeated in a fright.

Rico grunted and pulled his hand away from his face. The half that had hit the wall was a bit red, sure to develop into a bruise later. What was also noticeable was a long scar running across his cheek and through a part of his mouth.

The blond boy put his hand to his mouth in a gasp. He starred in fright at Rico's scar, until the realization kicked in.

"Oh, I almost forgot you had that scar, Rico!" the boy said in a laugh. Rico went along with it, and growled, bearing his teeth playfully. The other boy giggled and pushed him away.

"Let's go in," the boy said. "Maybe more people with come in later."

They walked down the hallway and into the larger room.

* * *

><p><strong>This a very short chapter, sorry. I haven't had much time this week to write it. I'll try to update sooner, maybe Sunday or Tuesday, with another chapter.<br>Btw, the blond boy is Private, if you didn't guess already.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, uh, new chapter! Yay!  
><strong>**I need to start writing these chapters in advance so I'm not posting short or late things...**

* * *

><p>In not too much time at all, it was dinner time. According to the schedule (that Classified checked about 100 times over), there was suppose to be a sort of 'open house', where students could see where their classes were, meet their teachers, and sign up for anything other things like sports or bands.<p>

Short Fuse and Corporal were sitting at the table in the kitchen, looking over their schedules. They kept on trying to find out what classes they had together.

"Look!" Short Fuse exclaimed, pointing to something on Corporal's schedule. "We have 'The Art of Weapons' together!"

Corporal nodded and glanced over at Short Fuse's schedule.

"Are you gonna sign up for any club things?" Short Fuse asked.

"Maybe," Corporal said. He really wasn't sure yet.

"I'd like to be the team captain of the football team," Classified said, who was on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall and checking his schedule again.

"Football? You wouldn't survive a second!" Short Fuse exclaimed.

"What's so brutal about football? All you do is run really fast and kick the ball around and try not to get hit in the head," Classified said, looking up from his schedule.

"That's soccer," Eva commented. She had just walked into the room, and Classified saw that her long hair was now pulled back into a ponytail. It definitely showed off her eyeliner more.

"Whatever you Americans call it," Classified scoffed.

"And I vas thinking ov signing up for ze Robotics club," Eva said, sitting down at the table.

"There's a robotics club?" Short Fuse asked.

"Yeah, I vas looking it up. Ve make robots to perform different tasks," Eva said, taking out her schedule. "Does anyvun have the 'Programming and Creating Technology' class?"

The boys all shook their heads. Then Classified decided to look down at his watch.

"Look at the time! It starts in an hour! Let's go!" he exclaimed.

"An hour?" Short Fuse asked.

"We could, uh, get dinner," Corporal suggested.

* * *

><p>They eventually did take Corporal's suggestion, and headed to the dining hall on campus. Being a summer day, it was still light out, and a warm breeze washed over them before the strike team walked into the building.<p>

The first thing quickly noticeable about dining hall was the quickly appearing wall once you walked into the building. After the sharp and quick turning hall, they walked into the large section rooms. The room they walked into was full of tables and chairs, the obvious dining room. It wasn't elegant or anything special, it seemed more like a section of a fast food restaurant multiplied through a large room. But it wasn't bad and cheap, the room had a nice look because of the dark brown wooden material all the settings were made of.

The air was filled with the chatters of other students, and of course, the good smell of food. As anyone who had ever tasted food from school, it's usually bad and rubber or plastic tasting. But this food seemed much more appetizing, a nice, rich smell that made your mouth water.

Corporal licked his lips and glanced at the others. Classified appeared to be searching the crowd for an empty table. He pointed to one near the other side of the room.

"Everyone, meet there in five minutes," Classified said. With that, they all went off to find the source of the wonderful smells.

Short Fuse followed a crowd of students, feeling quite short under their height. Quickly he was in another room, that appeared to smell of cold and sugar. Those, of course, were the short-tempered teen's favorite smells. Sugar.

Short Fuse grabbed a tray off of one of the carts nearby, and got in the short line. As quickly noticed and noted, it was apparently the dessert room. Any adult would have advised him _not_ to have dessert first, but Short Fuse _was _almost an adult. Maybe he didn't have the mind of one, but he was turning 18 pretty soon, and allowed to make his own choices. And Short Fuse's choice was to have dessert first.

The food was all 'serve yourself', so Short Fuse piled his plate up with things. By the time he was walking back to the other room, several minutes later, his tray consisted of approximately a piece of pie, two pieces of cake, three brownies, and a several scoops of ice cream, not forgetting the chocolate syrup.

He walked out of the room, fighting through a crowd of chatting girls. Then he was back in the dining room. Short Fuse immediately looked around for his roommates, and quickly found Eva, who was standing almost on the other side of the room. She was standing near the table where Classified had told them to sit. Short Fuse went over.

"Hi," Short Fuse said.

"Someone took our table," was Eva's immediate response. She motioned with her tray over to where four people were sitting at a table. Short Fuse recognized one of them as the girl they saw in the common room with her laptop. Now she was on her phone, it seemed.

Suddenly Classified and Corporal came behind the two.

"Hai," Corporal said, making Eva jump in fright.

"Oh, eet's just you," she muttered.

"Why aren't we sitting down- oh," Classified said, spotting the table. "I guess we can sit somewhere else."

"There's no other places that have four seats together," Eva said. "And the one we picked out before, the one those guys are in, has eight seats."

"Then ask if we can sit next to them!" Short Fuse exclaimed. "Simple as that."

"Fine," Classified huffed, and took a step towards the table.

"Hello, I was just wondering-" he began to talk to them.

"No, go away."

Classified looked in surprise at the teen sitting at the table who had said that to him. He then proceeded to pull out a chair from the table and hastily sat down.

"Can out strike team sit here?" Classified said loudly to them.

The same boy who insulted him before turned around to face him, a smoothie in hand.

"I can't hear you over the sound of my smoothie!" the boy exclaimed, motioning to the almost-empty smoothie cup.

"I was just wondering-" Classified began, but was interrupted when the boy began sucking on the straw in his cup. It made the loud, irritated screeching that happens when you run out of a drink.

Classified scrunched up his face in anger. "I was wondering-" and was interrupted by more straw-sucking.

"Wondering if my-"

_Skkleeeep._

"Strike team-"

_Skkkkleeeeeeeep!_

"Could-"

_Sskkkkklleeeeeeeeeeepp!_

"SIT HERE!" Classified shouted.

The boy paused to shake his head, making his shaggy hair fall back into place. "Um, no."

Classified angrily but his lip, glaring at the boy, who gave a questioning frown.

"You know, we're just gonna sit here whether you like it or not," Classified said angrily. He motioned for the rest of his team to sit down.

They are the rest of the meal in silence, except for Eva whispering to Corporal, "I think _that's _Julien."

* * *

><p><strong>So the gang's all here!<br>****I had so much fun writing what the dining hall looked like. I would almost see, hear, and smell everything as I wrote it.  
>I don't own any of the characters! Thanks and please review!<strong>


End file.
